Heichou's Personal Brat
by SeaweedNeko
Summary: It wasn't really Levi's intention to save me from getting eaten from a titan when i was 9, but as a result he somehow ended up having to take responsibility for me, train me into his own soldier and help me find the rest of my family. Getting dangerously attached to this (cool) guy who's over twice my age is seriously more than just 'a bit awkward' for me.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyyy guyssss it's SeaweedNeko here with a Shingeki fanfic! I decided to write this from Eren's POV to see if it would be easier to write. Hopefully I won't slack off halfway and I'm determined not to because Ereri/Riren is my #1 OTP~**

** **Random note: I'm Australian so I spell things differently (mum, mom, humour, humor) so pls bear with me...**

* * *

><p>"Stupid? People who are content living like livestock are more stupid!"<p>

"Eren!"

"I don't care! I'm joining the Recon Corps!" In frustration, I turned around and ran off at top speed, ignoring my mother's voice.

Sometime while I was running, I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oi! Watch where you're going, shitty brat!"

I completely ignored him and continued running past him.

When I finally calmed down a little and slowed down, I looked around to find that I was completely lost.

I didn't care.

Sitting down on a patch of grass, I hugged my legs and grumbled to myself while pulling out clumps of grass and throwing them into the water in front of me.

I sat there blowing off steam until the sky was turning orange and the space next to me was completely stripped of green. _I should probably go home and say sorry to mother… even if I don't mean it._ I stood up – too quickly - and lost my balance, ungracefully falling flat on my face. When I stood up again it felt like the ground was shaking rather than my legs. Then I noticed the trees losing their leaves and the distant sounds of swinging signs and protesting metal. _Something's not right…_

I anxiously gained my balance again and timidly began jogging in a random direction, hoping it was the way back home. _What's going on?_

The ground shaking had stopped, and in its place I heard screaming. Without realising, I found myself running as suspicion began to grow.

"_Somebody, help me!"_ I quickly paused my steps and looked to my right where the female cry came from and froze.

Crying helplessly, the woman was lifted up by the foot by a huge hand and into the jaws of nothing other than a titan. A real titan.

A real fucking titan.

Completely paralysed with fear, I couldn't do anything but watch as her body suddenly bent at an unnatural angle under the pressure of the titan's teeth. The woman's blood sprayed everywhere, covering me in red. _Shit, shit, shit, shit! I have to get home! I have to make sure… Why can't I move? _My muscles suddenly released themselves when the titan looked down at me and I turned around and ran for my life, my heart rising up to my throat.

"GAH!" I felt something wrap around my body and lift me up into the air. "SHIT! LET GO!" I turned around and looked dead straight into the laughing eyes that guaranteed my death. "N-no… please…" With a huge sadistic grin, it opened its hideous jaws and lifted me high above its head. "Anybody…" tears gathered in my eyes._ Am I going to die? _I couldn't bear the thought of getting my head crushed between those teeth and screwed my eyes shut while letting out a cry of excruciating pain as it bit down on my leg.

Then I felt myself falling, but it felt like I was falling sideways and the wind was far too cold to be inside a titan's mouth.

There was what felt like an arm constricted around my waist, and then the sound of wires. In surprise, I opened my eyes again and caught a glimpse of the titan falling to the ground before my view was obstructed by a piece of dark green fabric. A few moments of tense silence passed before my saviour landed on a roof and dropped me.

"What the fuck are you trying to pull off, kid? Were you trying to get yourself killed and cause more trouble for me?" A male voice spoke. I nervously looked up and saw a man glaring down at me. "What the hell? Aren't you the brat that bumped into me earlier today?"

He was unmistakably a soldier. But what caught my eye was the green cloak that had blocked my view earlier.

"U-um… sir… are you from the Recon Corps?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Th-thank you for rescuing me." I found myself staring at him in admiration- Joining the Recon Corps had been my dream for as long as I could remember.

"Yeah, well the trouble's not over yet. There's still a shitload of titans out there." He drew out a handkerchief and began wiping the handles of his swords. "What's your name and how old are you, brat?"

"E-Eren Jaegar, sir. I'm nine years old."

"Okay. Well Eren, hold still for a moment because this is probably going to hurt like hell." I watched in curiosity as he untied the green cape and bent down to wrap it around my thigh which had a huge chunk of flesh missing. I tried not to process the fact that I could see something that could have been my thigh bone and instead focused on not crying out in pain. "Keep this, because afterwards I won't be needing a cape covered in blood."

"A-Are you sure, sir?" He suddenly looked at me with a sharp glare.

"Do you want to bleed yourself to death, shithead? I don't want to stick around you any longer than I have to, so tell me where your parents are so I can get you off my hands." He said as he roughly helped me up (or more like dragging). From this height, I spotted my house easily and was about to point to that direction when my heart stopped.

"S-Sir…" The soldier noticed the sudden change of tone in my voice and looked up from his swords.

"What?"

"Th-there's a titan… right where my house is…" I pointed at the direction of my house with a shaky finger as the solder quickly stuffed the handkerchief back into his pocket and sighed.

"Hop on, kid. If you accidentally fall off I'm not saving you again."

I wordlessly climbed onto his back, which was ridiculously difficult and nearly impossible because of my broken leg. "Hold on tight." And then it felt like I was flying. The exhilarating wind blew against my face and hair, and if my family's life wasn't on the line then I would have felt relaxed. "Stop breathing on my neck. It's distracting."

"S-sorry."

I watched anxiously as we steadily made a beeline towards my house and the titan over there that was reaching down for something.

The soldier clicked his tongue. "Fuck. Keep your grip tight, brat." I did as I was told and let out a small squeak of surprise as the soldier suddenly flung himself high into the air straight towards the titan, readying his swords. My eyes widened in terror as I recognised the titan's next victim.

"MUM!" I screamed. She heard me and turned my way.

"ERE-" _crunch._ Suddenly everything was a blur and my mind couldn't process anything. The titan chewed up what remained of my mother with relish and hardly noticed us approaching. With a sickening mushy sound, the titan's neck was sliced clean out of the rest of its body and it began collapsing as the soldier landed gracefully on the roof of one of the few remaining buildings that were still standing.

"You can let go now." I didn't move. I hardly even heard him, my head filled with my mother's last moments. My arms and legs were too numb to move. I was too shocked to remember how to move. I just needed a moment to comprehend the fact that my mother was gone. Without another word, the soldier withdrew his swords and pried my fingers apart before setting me down on the floor. I kept my head low, staring at the wood underneath me. When did my tears start falling?

"Don't. I can tell what you're about to do. Don't you dare start crying and attracting all the other shitheads." I obediently bit down on my lip and stayed silent, holding in my urge to cry and scream until my voice went hoarse. I willed myself not to cry, even though I was losing the battle. The soldier sighed and took a seat next to me, seemingly completely unfazed by what had just happened. "What are you going to do now?" I stayed silent, knowing that if I talked, I wouldn't be able to suppress my emotions any longer.

"Oi. Don't ignore me. Do you have any other family members? I don't see any other traces of blood, so if there's anyone else they might still be alive." My heart began pounding again with half-hearted hope.

"M-Mikasa… Armin… Dad…" There was a short silence as the soldier began thinking carefully.

"Whoever you're looking for, if they're alive they should be at the boats already. I'll drop you off there."

"B-But mother-"

"She's gone." He ignored my whimper and turned around. "Hurry up before the other shitheads get here."

"But I don't want to leave-" I immediately shut up at the expression the soldier threw at me and hesitantly climbed onto his back again. Without making sure I had a firm hold he set off, towards the asylum boats.

"Don't look back or you'll regret it." He muttered. I obliged.

Now that he wasn't really rushing, the soldier went at a more relaxed pace, casually latching onto buildings and gracefully flying in the air. The wind helped me relax a little, though I couldn't get my mother's last moments out of my head. He occasionally sped up and flew past a titan to cut off the nape of its neck. Somehow, he was so calm that it was nearly dangerous and his movements were impossibly smooth. Without really noticing, we reached the asylum boats in no time.

"Okay. I'm going now." He said. I didn't move. "Oi. Did you fall asleep there, brat?"

"No…" I hesitantly tightened my grip on him. "I'm scared."

"There's thousands of people down there. Shouldn't your family be there somewhere?"

"Can't find them." My tears began falling again. "P-please don't leave me, s-sir. I don't know what to do anymore." The soldier groaned, and face palmed.

"Son of a bitch, why did I even bother saving you…?" He sighed. "'kay kid, well I've got other people to save. You get on the boat, and if you still can't find your family when you get off, go to some random soldier and ask for Levi."

"L-Levi…?" The soldier nodded.

"That's my name. Ask for Levi and I'll see what I can do." He withdrew his swords. "See you, kid. Or not."

"Ah! Wait-!" Without even a backwards glance he was gone. _What the hell do I do now?_ I fell onto my backside and sat there, ignoring the pain that was acting up in my leg as the adrenaline began to fade. _How am I even going to get down from the roof?_

In despair, I hugged one of my knees. _I might as well just die. It's not like anyone would notice... _I closed my eyes and concealed my face.

In the distance, I could hear shouting, but I ignored it.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo what did you guys think? I'm sorry I was pretty half-assed with Carla's death but in my defense can I say that I practiced death scenes after that but still couldn't incorporate it into this chapter because I just suck. <strong>**(low self esteem returns)**

**I'll try my best to incorporate as much humour as possible I haven't written the main body of the story yet so I have no idea how many chapters long this story is going to be. Also I'll try to update weekly so hopefully I'll see you next week! \(-w-\)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Seriously, am I the only person who has trouble finding those horizontal lines? This is depressing ._.lll**

The shouting was getting closer. I didn't react, but listened anyway until the shouting became audible words.

"Heeeey! Depressed looking kid over there! Can you hear me?" It was an incredibly cheerful female voice. There was a heavy thump near me as someone landed. "Hey!" I flinched when a hand touched my shoulder, then slowly looked up, wishing that whoever it was would just go away already. "Whoaaaaah! You look like shit! What have you been doing out here?" The woman who had been shouting at me had wind-blown reddish-brown hair pulled back into a pony tail and wore strange looking glasses. "What's up? My name's Hanji Zoe. What about you? You don't look like you're part of the Recon Corps."

"Eren… Jaegar." I mumbled.

"Eren? Ah, I see! Nice to meet you!" I ignored the hand she held up towards me. "What are you doing on a roof?" She dropped her hand, then I realised she also had a green cloak identical to Levi's. "Umm… Eren? Are you okay?"

"I'm… looking for Levi." Hanji blinked in surprise.

"You're looking for Heichou? He's… Ohhhh! I see! Typical him to ditch a kid! Come with me to the headquarters because Levi should be there and I really think your leg could do with some fixing ." I looked down at my leg and realised that I was presently sitting in a huge puddle of red- which all came from that one wound. Levi's cloak was completely soaked in red. "What happened to it? Did Heichou accidentally cut you or something?" I quickly became quiet again, remembering the titan from before. Hanji noticed this and immediately got the message. "Well… How about I carry you to our HQ? Can you stand?"

I slowly tried to stand up, but as soon as I was on my feet a wave of nausea and dizziness hit me and the last thing I remembered was my face hitting the ground.

_Urgh… I feel so sick…_

The first thing I felt when I gained consciousness was pain throughout my whole right leg. The second thing I felt was a terrible ache in my head. The third thing I felt was a person's hand touching my forehead. _Where am I…? _I heard unclear voices arguing and tried to understand what they were saying.

"… only a kid! It's not easy to lose a close family member so suddenly… I mean come on, aren't you a human as well? Wouldn't you feel crap if your mother was eaten in front of your eyes?" The hand on my head stroked my hair.

"This shit happens all the time. He's going to have to get used to it."

"That's given, but he's only what? Nine? Think about the psychological damage it would to do him! That's the same as killing him! It's just not fair!"

"The world isn't fair."

I forced my eyes open and saw Hanji looking at me.

"Ah! You awake?" She asked. After my vision cleared up a little, I saw Levi leaning against the wall nearby with his arms crossed. "How do you feel?"

"… It hurts everywhere." I mumbled, and quickly tried to clear my throat while rubbing my eyes in an attempt to get rid of the blurriness.

"No shit. Shitty glasses here thinks that a dying 9 year old kid doesn't need any legs to stand up and didn't bother catching you when you fainted." Hanji offered me a glass of water and I slowly sat up and took it gratefully.

"Levi, that wouldn't have happened if you had stayed with him. But anyways, you might have hit your head pretty hard against a brick roof. And by pretty hard, I mean… like… your head turned into a waterfall for a few moments and it was getting all over me when I carried you to our headquarters. If you don't want to die from blood loss you should probably lie back down before your wounds open up again."

"Hanji! Can you help me with something for a moment?" A female voice called from the neighbouring room.

"Yeah, hold on! Levi, you take care of Eren for a moment, yeah?" Without waiting for a response from him she stood up and left the room, leaving us alone with the most awkward silence I've ever experienced.

Then Levi sighed.

"Why aren't you with the rest of your family? You'd better give me a good excuse otherwise I'll kick your ass."

"I…" I didn't really want to get Hanji in trouble by telling him that I asked her to help me before I even tried to look for the rest of my family. "I… couldn't find my family." Saying the word 'family' left a bitter taste in my mouth. "I don't even know if I'll see them ever again." The tears returned again as my hands tightened on the bed sheets, frustrating me a little. _Why won't the tears just leave me alone? _My voice shook when I spoke again, fearing the worst from Levi.

"I want to die."

There was another silence. Then he began rubbing his temples, as if he had a headache.

"So you _do _have a mental illness? Are you trying to get me into trouble?" He growled, glaring at me.

"Huh?" He rolled his eyes.

"Look, dumbass. If I find you inside a titan's stomach then everybody's going to give me hell and I will personally make sure you get cut up into enough pieces to feed the population." I casted my eyes down to the floor, then jumped slightly when a hand came crashing down dangerously close to my wounded leg. Levi was right in my face, staring me down. "Listen. I don't give you the authority to die. Until you go join the Military Police or the Garrison to find your shitty family, you don't have my permission to die. Got it?" I nodded, terrified, just as Hanji returned.

"Oi, Shitty glasses. I'm leaving." Without another word, Levi left the room. After a short silence, Hanji sat down in the chair beside me, seemingly completely unaffected by Levi's behaviour.

"He's probably gone to go clean up the bloody mess you made." _I didn't really mean to bleed everywhere while I was unconscious? _"So, what did Levi talk about?" She turned to me with an expectant smile.

"… He said that I should join the Military Police or the Garrison to find my family… But-"

"That's good, isn't it?" Hanji's eyes lit up and she grabbed my hand. "When you patrol the towns and everything it gives you a really good chance to look at everybody in the face! Surely you'll be able to find your family like that!"

"…But…" Hanji's smile widened, motioning for me to continue. "I want to join the Recon Corps."

"Heh?" Her smile suddenly became sort of blank, her mind seemingly not processing what I said. "But didn't you want to… Your family…?"

"Yeah." Suddenly my mind cleared up and I smiled in confidence. "I really want to see my family, but I want to make sure that if anything happens ever again I'll be able to protect them. And I think you guys are really cool! Becoming part of the Recon Corps has always been by dream! And while I was with Levi… I thought the 3D manoeuvre gear was really cool! Like, it felt like we were flying…" Little did I know, I was so caught up and focused on talking about the Recon Corps that I didn't realise that Levi was on the other side of the wall, listening as I ranted to Hanji.

After a while of talking enthusiastically about everything I knew about the Recon Corps, I finally remembered to shut up and awkwardly rubbed my head.

"Sorry, I think I said too much… I'll be quiet now…" I mumbled, attempting to smile.

"Nah, nah, it's okay! I love doing all that too! You know, if you join the Recon Corps we'll do this kind of stuff almost everyday and we get to _experiment on the titans_! On the other hand…"

"What?" Hanji laughed awkwardly.

"Haha… Umm… Never mind, you'll find out eventually if you _do_ join us. That one flaw that Levi has." Another woman entered the room, knocking on the door frame. She had pretty ginger hair that reached her shoulders and had a kind looking face.

"Hanji? May I come in?"

"Yeah sure! Eren, this is Petra Ral. Petra, this is Eren Jaegar, the kid that Levi sort of saved."

"Nice to meet you, Eren!" She held out her hand for me to shake. "I've got interesting news for you!"

"What…?"

"Levi said you're going to join us, the Recon Corps!"

"Oi, I told you not to mention my name…" Levi appeared in the doorway behind her with an annoyed expression. Petra completely ignored him.

"So anyways, he said something about you saying that you wanted to become a part of his squad and him personally training you, so-"

"Shut up for a moment, Petra." He stepped into the room and crossed his arms. "Okay kid, it was just an idea but because of this idiot it looks like I have to do it. Keep up with my training or forget about being a soldier."

"Y-yes sir!" A rush of excitement flowed through me. _Awesome! Humanity's strongest is going to train me!_

"Now you two, Erwin called for a meeting." Levi turned and left the room.

"Well… I guess we should be going. Just a tip: When you're able to walk properly, make sure you clean your shoes before you step anywhere out of this room." Hanji said as she stood up. "Or you'll seriously regret it."

"Make sure you get enough rest, okay?." Petra quickly patted my hair before she left with Hanji, leaving me alone.

"Okay…" _What the hell did I get myself into? _Either way, I was really damn excited to start my training.

**A/N: Ermmmm I hope I'm doing well so far (apart from not being able to find the horizontal line, much to my dismay orz)? Just so you know, it's not going to be young ErenxLevi, I'm planning a timeskip in later chapters :) -SeaweedNeko**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahahaha so I might have realised that I totally forgot about this fanfiction... Let's just say that a lot of crap happened (aka school started and I forgot how to life) and I screwed around with ideas for this fanfic so I die. Yas I die. Yas I engrish.**

A few days passed before I had enough energy to twitch my foot, and whenever I had the guts to do so, pain would shoot up my leg and paralyse me for a few minutes (or hours if I was unlucky). I probably don't need to talk about the time when my foot was itchy.

Levi would occasionally pop in to quickly check for dust and then leave after a hardcore cleaning session (in which he was concentrating so hard that he probably didn't even realise that I was in the same room as him). Hanji and Petra often stopped by to give me my meals or to change bandages, and I soon learnt that Hanji was an absolute retard. On the other hand, Petra was a loving person who treated me like her own son and reminded me of my mother even though she was only a few years older than me.

Some other Recon Corps soldiers would occasionally walk past my room down the hallway without even a glance, but eventually I came to recognise their faces as well.

After a month passed, I was finally well enough to stand and sort of limp my way around with heavy support. Hanji offered to get me crutches, though because I was so young, I had too much dignity and determination (or stupidity) to use them.

When I left my room for the first time I nearly bumped into a tall man who happened to be walking by at the same time.

"Oh! Sorry!" He was quick to support me as soon as he noticed my heavily bandaged leg. "You're Eren Jaeger, right?"

"Yes…" I looked up at his impressive height.

"I heard from Levi that you're going to be put under his supervision once you've recovered." The man had bright blue eyes and neatly gelled blonde hair that was shaved at the bottom behind his head. He raised his hand, offering a handshake. "I am Erwin Smith, the commander of all the troops of the Recon Corps." My face immediately heated up at the word 'Commander' and I immediately shook his hand, feeling like I was shaking hands with the King.

"I-it's an honour to meet you, s-s-s-sir!" Erwin smiled and patted my shoulder.

"You can just call me Erwin. Make sure that you don't slip in this corridor. Levi's been cleaning it, and you know how it gets."

"Y-yes, sir." As soon as he walked off, I looked away, my face burning. _He's so… cool! As expected of the Commander! _"Ah… Levi." Said person was busily mopping away at the floor, emitting a nasty aura that probably would have suffocated somebody if they got too close to him.

"That Erwin…" He mumbled to himself, just loud enough for me to hear. "He didn't wipe his fucking boots properly, that fucking asshole...I'll fucking cut him up…" Then he noticed me and looked up, his expression suddenly void of any emotion.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

"I-I was going to get a breath of fresh air, sir." He eyed me critically, then my (thankfully clean) shoes and went back to cleaning.

"Hurry up."

I limped towards a door that led outside when Levi's sharp voice caught my attention again. "Oi! Brat! Did you wash your hands?" _Oops._ With an annoyed click of his tongue, he approached me and firmly grabbed the hand that was holding onto the wall before wiping it down with a cloth. His firm grip prevented me from pulling away so I had no choice but to wait as he lapsed into his own state of mind, meticulously scrubbing away at my hand until I was pretty sure that he had removed at least three layers of my skin.

As soon as he dropped my hand he began cleaning the other one, his eyebrows furrowed together in concentration. I couldn't resist letting out a little sigh.

"Oi. Be glad I'm doing this, shitty brat." Levi muttered without looking away from his task. "If you weren't such a cripple I would have forced you to clean all the walls later." He dropped my other hand and stood up straight, looking down at me. "I'm done. Make sure you don't get your fingerprints all over the walls. If I find anything I'll cut you."

"S-sorry…"

"Now get out and get some proper air." Without waiting for an answer, he walked off, taking off his gloves and pulling the cloth away from his nose and mouth.

After an awkward moment of staring after him, I quickly shook my head to clear it out and limped towards the door. There seemed to be a huge commotion outside so I opened the door by a crack and peeked through.

"_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYYY!_"I was greeted with the rather unpleasant sight of Hanji screaming her head off as she stabbed a tied up titan through the chest. The terrible sound of the titan's anger echoed through the air.

"Hanji! Why are you the one screaming?"

"_FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_"

Hurriedly, I shut the door and tried the next one I found.

"Who's there? Aren't you the brat who had to get his ass saved by Levi?" Outside the door was a small group of people who I recognised as some of Levi's personal squad. The one who had spoken out to me was Auruo, the guy who had a crush on Petra and obsession with imitating Levi.

"Hey, take it easy on him, he's just a kid." Gunther muttered. Auruo looked down and saw my bandaged leg.

"Heh! So he's a cripple! Serves him right for-"Blood suddenly spurted out of his mouth. The blood shocked me into quickly closing the door with a rushed apology.

I tried the next door that led outside and found a place that seemed more promising and guaranteed a calm place to breathe. Petra and Erwin were both riding horses together in an open field, having a seemingly casual conversation. At hearing the sound of the door opening Petra glanced at me and gasped.

"Eren! What are you doing out of bed? You can walk now?"

"Yeah!"

She was about to approach me, but then her horse demanded for her attention before Erwin took over.

"Then while you're here, do you want to touch the horses? Levi will eventually show you how to ride them." I nodded, happy to do anything away from my room. But as soon as my hand left the door frame my legs became incredibly unstable and I was about to fall forward when a pair of strong hands caught me from behind and helped me stand straight again.

"Oi. Watch it, brat."

"Corporal Levi!" I gasped, quickly getting back on my feet again.

"You're not even part of the Recon Corps yet, so drop the Corporal thing for now." He muttered, keeping me steady with a hand on my shoulder. "Petra, did you feed the horses?"

"Yes, and they're good to go!"

"Would you like to join us, Levi?" Erwin asked, smiling. "Because if you want to, then it's only natural that you show Eren the basics of horse riding."

"Erwin, you son of a-"

"Language!" With a sigh of defeat, Levi wordlessly swept me up in his arms and carried me towards the stables despite my protests.

"Eren. If your leg doesn't get better soon I'm going to amputate it for you. I'm so fucking sick of this shit." He muttered as he lifted me onto a horse and followed soon after. "The galloping of the horse is gonna hurt, so you'd better sit a bit further back on the saddle." I slid back a bit further in the saddle, as close as I was able to go without dying of embarrassment, but Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance and forcefully pulled my arm back, the movement causing my back to press against Levi's chest. "What was so difficult about moving backwards in a saddle?" His arms slipped underneath mine to reach for the reins. When I was visibly ready he flicked the reins and the horse began a slow gallop out into the field. "Is your leg okay?" It stung quite a bit whenever the horse took a step, but I didn't want to ruin the moment or go back to my room so I nodded. In response, Levi coaxed the horse to go faster and soon we caught up with Erwin and Petra.

"How are you feeling, Eren?" Erwin asked when he saw us. I smiled in response.

"Great! I can't wait until I learn how to ride horses!" I cheered, throwing my hands up into the air and narrowly missing Levi's chin.

"Oi, watch it kid, or I'll throw you off and trample you over." He growled before flicking the reins and causing his horse to charge forward. The force of the wind against my whole upper body pushed me back further against Levi to the point where I could feel his heart beating.

"Sorry…" There was a short silence as Levi slowed down to wait for the other two. "Am I… too close?" I asked nervously.

"No." Was his short answer.

Most of the day was taken up by horse riding and a short tour around the headquarters. I was eventually able to feel more comfortable with leaning against Levi knowing that he didn't mind me doing so. He even let me hold the reins for a bit until I nearly crashed us into a tree.

When the sun was beginning to set we all returned to the stables. Levi had to help me off the horse and carry me since my legs decided to give up on me, leaving the other two to tend to the horses. When they returned Petra had a cup of water for everyone and a small sandwich for me.

"So, Eren." She said as she took a seat beside me. "What do you think of the people around here?"

"Everybody here is nice except for Auruo-san." I said as I chewed. Levi punched my head lightly in disapproval at my lack of table manners.

Petra giggled at my answer. "Then… who do you like the most?"

"Levi~." It was pretty true. I had spent the most time with him and during that time I had started feeling surprisingly close to him despite the fact that he had trust issues and seemed to hate me. As I thought this, Levi turned to me with a questioning look. Yeah, he hates me.

"You're a weird kid, you know that? Has anyone apart from me ever pointed that out?"

"Why can't I like you?" I whined. He huffed in amusement and reached forward to ruffle my hair.

"You can, you can. I like you too brat, so don't look so depressed." Though he wasn't smiling, I saw the edge of his mouth twitching in amusement. Oh my god, he doesn't hate me. I smiled at him, but then something snapped in Levi's expression when he saw Petra looking at us adoringly and he quickly cleared his throat and stood up. "I've got work to do." He assessed my body. "If your leg is feeling okay after the ache from horse riding goes away, we'll start your training."

"Really?" I sat up straighter in my chair.

"Yes, now stay still." He then carried me back into my room and onto my bed. I was exhausted, so I fell asleep in no time.

**Woohoo! After this chapter there's going to be an extended timeskip that quickly shows what happened as the years passed -w- Sorry about my shifty updating timetable, I'll try to get into a sort of pattern soon. Soz guys.**


	4. Rewriting this story!

**Heyyy guysss SeaweedNeko here**

**I'm planning to rewrite this fanfiction so in a few days/weeks I'm going to delete this story and write a new one because I'm not entirely happy with the storyline (/coughs totally not because I was making it up as I go). I actually had lots of notes of what I wanted to write about in the later chapters for this fanfiction and since I'm more motivated to write that than this bit I decided to just scrap this one and skip forward to the later notes that I've been dying to write.**

** This time I'll hopefully be able to focus on the story more instead of stressing about my poor time management skills.**

** I'll leave this story up until I post the new one; hopefully it won't take a million years.**

**Cyas until then! 3**


End file.
